


Under the Tree of Memories

by Personae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, lots and lots of fluff, this game of tag went longer than most did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personae/pseuds/Personae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot. Seven years to the day that late fall afternoon, where those cherish memories of younger days remain but are slowly becoming blurry. The tree still stands there waiting without her under it. What Roxas found there.<br/>Roxas X Naminé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Tree of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was my very first OneShot I ever did. My writing feels so _young_ lol. Safe to say I tried.

The air was colder than usual that autumn eve. He walked by the usual spot where the lone tree stood, waiting—waiting for him but he knew she wouldn't be there. It has been seven years to the day when she left. Her art scholarship to Radiant Gardens took her away from Twilight Town—from him. He sighed upon reaching the tree. Pressing his forehead against the tree bark, he breathed in deeply the wood smell and the scent of the leaves scattered around their favourite tree.

Even though the smells stayed and the memories remained, they were getting blurry. Groaning, he withdrew his forehead and stared up into the branches. The echoing laughter in his memories filled his mind as the memory spilt in front of his eyes.

He was there.

And so was she.

Under the tree away from everyone else. The friendly game of tag was taking too long.

"Aw come on Roxas, let me tag you already!"

The blond laughed. "No way!"

"You're no fair!"

"Tag isn't ever fair, Nami."

"Roxas!"

She tripped over a tree root and fell into him. They collapsed in a heap on the ground. Roxas groaned from the impact but worried about her safety when...

"Tag you're it." She lightly tapped his nose with a wide grin.

He flinched. 

_What?_ His mind went blank.

grinned at him as she brushed herself off. "You're right Roxas, tag is never fair. See ya!" She began to dash away from him when he retorted.

"Oy, that's dirty!"

"No, it's not!"

They were only about thirteen at the time.

Now they would be nearing the age of twenty—adulthood.

Suddenly he heard a sound, which jerked him into reality and he tripped over a root. When he came around, he heard someone groaning beneath him. Blinking in disbelief, he saw her—Nami, no, _Naminé_. She was here!

"Ouch, watch where you're going—" She had glanced up to see him there. "—Roxas? How? Why? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question, Nami."

There was a long pause.

"R-Roxas, I can explain."

"Sure you can," he shifted so his face was several centimetres away from her face, "but first..."

He reached out a finger towards her nose. She knew what was coming, payback for that game of tag long ago. Closing her eyes, she braced herself. A sly grin stretched across his mouth as he watched her.

Wondering what was taking him so long, Naminé was about to open her left eye when she felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes snapped open so fast that she stared into his face and into those deep blue eyes of his. A grin was plastered over his face as he spoke calmly, "Tag you're it."

Then he got up and disappeared behind the tree. Blinking in disbelief, Naminé got to her feet and gingerly touched her mouth. It was still warm. Then she got annoyed. "ROXAS! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" She bolted in the direction he left in but saw no one there.

Suddenly she heard something in the branches and down he came right in front of her. The shock of him suddenly appearing was enough to make her fall back on her bum in surprise. Wide eyes stared at the blond before her. Crimson coloured her face.

"Aw Nami, I'm just having some fun with ya."

"So not funny, Roxas."

"You know, tag is never fair as well as something else, do you know what it is?"

He held out a hand out for her to take, which she accepted.

"Is it war?"

He shook his head. "No," he pulled her up and into his arms for a hug as he whispered, "love."

Naminé blinked. Tears welled up as she spoke quickly, "I'm sorry, I should have called you or let you know I was coming back but I just..."

His hold on her tighten a bit, interrupting her thoughts.

"I love you," he whispered into the night under their special tree, "I've always have, Nami _né_."

Tears spilt forth from her sapphire eyes as she hugged him back that night. That was the first time he called her by her first name since the day they met under their special tree that still remains their special tree to this day. And they still play the occasional game of tag around their favourite tree, making new memories every single passing year.

**END.**


End file.
